New Friends can be Powerful
by Pricat
Summary: Some ogre friends of the second Dragon Warrior move to China but things are a little rough but there's a certain bat after a mysterious bracelet with magical powers....
1. New Neighbours

New Friends

Ch 1

A/N This is a Shrek /.Kung Fu Panda cross over which I felt like writing today. My sister came up with the idea for this but we worked on it together.

Leah ran into the Jade Palace training room excited.

"What's going on?" Po asked her as Carley stopped training for the day.

"Yeah Leah what's got you so excited?

Did you have lots of candy again?" she asked her friend.

"Nope. We got a letter…. From our friends in Duloc.

I wanted to open it but I was waiting for you so we could read it." She said laughing.

Po watched as they left.

Carley watched as Leah opened the letter.

Dear amigos

We've been living in Duloc for so long, we decided to move to…. China where you guys are.

I hope you're both doing okay.

We should be there in a few days.

Shrek.

It read.

"Wow cool!

They're moving to here.

That's so cool.

Should we tell the others?" Leah said excitedly.

"Maybe… we should." Carley mumbled softly.

"What were you saying?" she asked her.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Po and the others this.

Shrek and Fiona might not fit in because they're ogres." She replied.

"Good point.

Yeah we should keep it a secret." she told her.

Sha-kia had over heard that and was curious.

Leah then walked into the bunk house as it was dinner time.

They hoped they could help their friends when they arrived.

Po was curious after a couple of days as he saw people move into the house near the Jade Palace.

"They're friends of ours but they might be shy around you guys because they're sort of different like us." Leah said to him.

They knew that and went after training.

Fiona watched as her five year old kids were running up and down the stairs.

"Guys calm down!

Your father broke his leg on your brother's skate board." she said.

She was carrying heavy boxes if things to the house.

She then saw Carley run up to her.

"Hey Fi where's Shrek?

Do you want any help?" she asked as Leah joined them.

"Sure but Shrek's inside.

He tripped on Meatball's skate board and broke his leg in three different places." Fiona answered her.

"That's gotta hurt." Leah replied as they helped move the last of the stuff into the house.

Shrek was lying there on the couch with his right leg in a cast.

"Hey guys I'm glad to see ya.

We haven't been together in a long time." he told them.

"Teah but you're seriously hurt.

How're you going to finish moving in when your leg's broken?

It looks sore." Carley told him.

He chuckled slightly.

"It'll heal in a couple of weeks. Besides Snowgre's here too. He just went exploring.

You know what he's like." Shrek answered her.

Leah was nervous at that as she saw Snowgre teu up out of breath.

He'd been chased by some teens his own age.

"What's up with the kids in this village?

They're worse than hunters!" Snowgre told them.

Carley was about to answer when they heard the gong for dinner.

"We've gotta go! Master Shifu will slay us if we don't show up!" Leah yelled.

"We'll be back fter dinner, okay?

We promise." Carley told him as she ran off after Leah...


	2. A New Threat Rises

New Friends can be Powerful

Ch 2

Shifu and Po noticed both Carley and Leah were quiet at dinner.

Carley normally was quiet at dinner but Leah was always talking.

"Why so quiet guys?" Po asked them.

"S-Sorry guys. We were just thinking about something." Leah told him.

"Is it to do with those friends of yours who moved here?" Viper asked them.

"Yeah." Carley answered her.

"Are they nice and into kung fu?" Monkey asked them.

"Yeah they're nice but Fiona's the kung fu fan.

Her flying kick is awesome along with her head butt!" Leah said laughing along with Carley.

"Really?

We have to meet them some time." Po replied.

"Yeah we'd better go.

We're finished.

It was delicious by the way." Carley told him as they left.

Po smiled at that.

He knew Carley loved his cooking.

Meanwhile when they got to Shrek and Fiona's house, Snowgre was sitting outside wearing a kimono and goggles on his furry head.

"Umm, Snowg?

You shouldn't be wearing that. We're in China, not Japan.

You might upset the villagers." Leah told him.

"Why do I care?

Besides they already hate us." He told them.

"That's because they don't know you yet Snowg.

You're pretty cool.

Let them see that." Leah said as he nodded.

Inside the triplets were in bed while Fiona and Shrek were still up.

They were relieved to see Carley and Leah come in followed by Snowgre.

"You came back!

Were your Master angry?" Fiona asked them.

"No not really. We… sort of told them about your kung fu skills." Carley answered her.

But somebody was watching them.

It was a bat in brown robes.

He had silver eyes.

"That human kid, she's the second Dragon Warrior eh?

I wonder if she knows where the Mystic Rose is." He thought flying off.

Shrek saw sadness in Carley's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Our Masters want to meet you and Fiona but they'll just freak out.

They won't be able to see that you guys are nice like Leah and I can." She told him.

"Why… don't you explain to them?

I'm sure they'd understand." Fiona told them.

"I guess." Carley mumbled.

Leah understood that she was nervous in front of the other Masters except for her, Po and Shifu.

Later the moon rose in the sky near midnight.

Leah realised this.

"Carley we'd better go.

It's late and we have training in the morning." She told her.

"Yeah but Po's okay.

It's just you're trained by Shifu and he hates it when you wake up late." Carley replied.

"Yeah you'd better go.

We can hang out tomorrow, okay?" Shrek told her.

"Sure." Carley said after saying goodbye for the night.

When they left, Snowgre had snuck out and followed them to the Jade Palace.

"Wow!

This place looks pretty cool!" he said as he leapt into a jump and landed on the roof.

"Cool! Now to get inside!" he whispered excited as he got inside.

Carley and Leah saw that the Furious Five and Shifu along with Po were waiting for them.

"_I wonder what's going on?_

_I hope we're not in trouble!" _Carley thought.

"You're not in trouble.

We just were told about something that involves us." Po told them.

"How does he do that?" Leah asked Carley.

"He can read my thoughts but not all the time." She answered her.

They followed them into the meditation room.

Snowgre was amazed watching them.

"_Wow!_

_So these are the so called Furious Five?_

_They seem awesome._

_So Carley and Leah must be a part of it." _He thought excitedly.

"Why are we here Master?" Viper asked Shifu.

"Zeng has alerted me of a prophecy that involves the Mystic Rose, a sacred bracelet which holds immense powers.

It can be used either for good or bad but…" Shifu explained.

"But what Master?" Po asked him.

"Saku the leader of the Black Heart clan's son is after it.

But it is hidden and only one among us can use it.

If he finds it, he'll take the Valley and cover it in darkness.

We must find it before Saku." Shifu told them as an image of the Mystic Rose bracelet appeared.

"It's beautiful." Carley said to Leah.

The braceley had a blue stone in the middle of it with a leather strap made from Chinese dragon scales.

"_I've seen that before!_

_It's in our family heirlooms which we brought with us!_

_I have to tell Carley at once!" _Snowgre thought as he found Carley's room in the bunk house.

Carley then entered her room to find Snowgre sitting there.

"Hey what're you doing here?" she said hugging him.

"I was bored so I came here.

You know that vracelet your Master was talking about?

I saw it in our house.

Fiona hid the box it came in inside the attic but there's some weird thing up there." he answered her.

"Let's go!" she said as they went to Shrek and Fiona's house but they weren't there.

"Something is wrong!" Snowgre said but heard snoring come from Shrek and Fiona's room.

"That was close!" Carley said as she watched Snowgre go up into the attic but he came back instantly.

"It's gone!" he yelled softly.

"Oh great Saku has it!" Carley told him as they went back to the Jade Palace but Po was watching them.

He was very curious about Snowgre especially after Leah had explained to him about Shrek, Fiona, their kids and Snowgre were ogres but friendly...

They followed them into the meditation room...


	3. Secrets

New Friends can be Powerful

Ch 3

Po was busy training Carley the nexy morning.

He was curious about her ogre friends but decided to wait until after training.

Leah saw Snowgre watching from behind a tree.

He was shy about the other Masters since…. He became like them.

It had been 4 am this morning when Snowgre had woken up from a strange dream to do with a prophecy.

_He had got dressed and went for a walk._

_But that's when hid white furry body glowed and he felt fire from within._

"_What's going on?" he thought nervously._

_He then saw kanjis on his hands before passing out, they glowed with bright light._

_He'd fainted outside the Jade Palace doors._

_Leah had been taking a walk and had found him._

_She got Po to help move him to Carley's room._

_There was a look in his green eyes._

"_He's one of us." Po said._

"_What do you mean?" Leah heard Carley ask sleepily._

"_He's a descendant of Miza, the last Ogre Warrior._

_Now the mantle has… been passed onto this ogre kid._

_Now he's the Ogre Warrior… only he must protect Japan."Po told them._

_Carley looked shocked but understood._

"_We'd better tell Snowg when he wakes up, just leave the protecting Japan part out." She said._

"_Good idea but you tell him." Leah told her as she and Po left the room…._

Carley shuddered remembering last night.

She'd tell Snowgre later.

She then heard the lunch gong and made up her mind.

"Snowgre there's something I need to tell you." She said.

The ogre teen looked into her eyes as they sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Is it to do with me waking up in your room?" he asked her.

"Yes. Remember your Uncle Miza is the Ogre Warrior?

You became the new Ogre Warrior last night.

You have amazing powers to help others… but…" she explained.

"But what?" Snowgre asked her.

"Shrek and Fiona can't know about this.

They'd freak out and besides we're going to need your help in getting the Mystic Rose bracelet back." She told him.

"You mean I'm one of the Furious Five?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. Shifu doesn't know yet." she replied.

Suddenly his eyes glowed and he was in Miza's Ogre Warrior clothes with katansa on his back.

"Cool! I can't wait to kick Saku's butt!" he said giving her a high five.

Tigress watched them from a distance.

She was angry that Snowgre was one of them.

But nothing could change that.

"Who's gonna train me?" Snowgre asked as his clothes returned to normal.

"Miza will but Leah and I will try to help." Carley told him as they ate aitting under the peach tree.

He was wondering something.

It was about his parents.

He wondered if they still wanted him to be their son.

Shrek sighed as Snowgre was late for dinner.

"Where were you?" he asked sternly.

He couldn't tell them about him being the Ogre Warrior.

"I... was out in the village." he simply answered him sadly.

Fiona noticed he was playing with his dumplings.

He walked off to his room and played his guitar for a while.

Leah smiled later as she and Carley were looking at the stars.

They were lying in each other's arms.

"You okay?" she asked stroking Carley's short hair.

"Yeah I guess. I... wish we could tell them our secret, that we're in Love but I understand why." she said kissing Leah on the lips.

Po saw that and was shocked...


	4. Someone Who Understands Me

New Friends can be Powerful

Ch 4

Dawn rose in the Valley of Peace as Carley was training by herself.

Leah was still asleep under the peach tree they'd been under star gazing.

Snowgre was watching from the top of the tree.

He hadn't slept very well considering the dream he had.

"She's a kick ass warrior!

I don't know why she puts herself down." He thought as he landed on his feet softly.

He'd snuck out using his Ogre Warrior powers to create a solid clone of himself to fool Shrek and Fiona.

"_I hate having to lie to them but I'm part of the Furious Five._

_I'm sort of like a super hero._

_But that dream was so weird."_ He thought sadly.

It had taken place in the snowy Himalayas which was his home or used to when he was little.

He had been standing there when he'd heard the sound of an avalanche and people screaming.

In the dream he'd no idea it was his parents.

But he woke up sweating before he saw any more.

Snowgre wasn't your typical ogre. He was half yeti and ogre.

His father had been an ogre while his Mom was a yeti.

He shook it off as he focused on training.

He hoped he could figure out why he was dreaming about that.

But he was distracted by somebody laughing.

"Who's there?

Show yourself or prepare to face the Ogre Warrior!" he said going into a karate stance.

The person came out.

It was an ogre girl like him with blue, white fur, pale white skin, violet eyes.

She wore punk clothes and had a guitar on her back.

"Hey there!

I'm Snowflake but you can call me Despaira.

That's my Goth name.

You seem… like the only ogre kid my age in this stinking village.

Who're you?" she said.

Inside of him, Snowgre's heart was beginning to melt.

Here was another kid like him who was a Goth, had an intense love for music and had a guitar and wore dark clothes like him.

"I'm Snowgre.

We… have so much in common." He said blushing.

"Cool.

I see you don't have a Goth name yet.

I'm gonna call you Draconis, Master of hurt and pain.

That's what I feel from your heart." She replied to him.

"Cool Despaira but I've got to get back to training.

I'll see you later, okay?" he told her.

"Yes." She replied walking off.

Miza didn't like the look of Snowflake.

"_There's spmething about her I don't trust._

_But my student seems happy in her company._

_I will trust her…. For now." _He thought nervous.

He knew that Snowgre's Warrior demon was the Dragon of Loneliness.

That fit the teen because in his life, he'd been alone.

He knew that Snowflake would unleash the demon within him and chaos would ensue.

Meanwhile Po was training Carley at the Pool of Sacred Tears.

He was a little nervous about what he saw last night.

"_I'm sure it meant nothing…_

_But what if it did?" _he thought as they both meditated.

"Carley?" he asked her.

"Yes Master, what's up? You look like somebody took the last cookie." She answered him.

"You and Leah are friends, right?

How does she make you feel?" he asked nervous.

"She makes me feel loved, special but not alone anymore.

In my world, the world Leah and I came from, other kids hated me because I can't see and because I…. Look like a monster.

But Leah doesn't care about that.

She loves me for me and I love her for her.

Why did you ask?" she answered blushing a little.

"N-No reason. I was curious." He replied nervous.

Zaku smiled seeing Despaira return.

He loved calling her by her nick name than her normal name.

Snowflake was his ogre niece and her parents had sent her here because they couldn't cope with her powers anymore.

"Where were you?

I was getting worried." He told her.

"I-I was out exploring Uncle." She replied softly.

Snowflake sighed seeing the look in his eyes.

It was the look of disappointment.

She only wanted to make him proud.

She'd tried that with her parents but they didn't understand.

She thought of Snowgre while listening to My Chemical Romance.

She had been a Goth since she was ten years old when her demon emerged along with her powers.

That's when her family rejected her… .

She always felt like she never fit in.

She'd heard about the Mystic Rose and wanted to fool with it.

But she remembered the legends Goths told about it that only those pure of heart could use it.

"He won't mind if I try it on." she thought as Zaku flew out of the cave that was their home.

She opened the box that had a black rose on it.

For some reason Zaku couldn't open it but she could.

"Strange... Could it be me?" she thought putting the bracelet on.

Suddenly it began to glow and a bright light surrounded her.

Suddenly a black winged angel appeared to her.

"W-Who're you?" Snowflake asked him.

"Hello Snowflake or should I call you Despaira?

I am Black Rose, the guardian angel of this bracelet.

For years I have waited and now it has came.

The pure hearted one." he said.

"You mean me?

I'm just some loser Goth freak kid with a monster inside.

Why would I be this pure hearted one?" she asked him.

"It's in your blood and family line.

Also there is another kid like you who is the pure hearted one too.

She lives in the Jade Palace with your boy friend." he told her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because the two of you must use the Mystic Rose powers to stop Zaku.

He plans to use your demon to take over." Black Rose explained.

"I won't let you down, I promise." Despaira replied...


	5. Head Aches and A Secret Sadness

New Friends can be Powerful

Ch 5

Po was very nervous as he meditated.

He'd been thinking about his student and Leah.

He was worried thinking of the way they acted when the two were together.

"You seem worried." A voice said to him.

He turned around and saw Shifu there.

"Yeah. It's to do with my student and…" he answered.

"Leah and her are in love." Shifu finished for him.

Po nodded.

"Love isn't a bad thing for her Po.

Leah seems to make her happy." He told him.

Shifu smiled looking into those emerald green eyes of the Dragon Warrior.

"_If he reacted that way to his students being in love, how would he react if… I told him how I feel about him?" _Shifu thought.

That night Snowflake had been sitting outside the peach tree as Snowgre showed up.

"Hey Despaira what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much Draconis.

I… just feel blue in my soul." She answered as he sat beside her.

"I know how you feel.

I was pondering about telling my cousin about me being the Ogre Warrior but he wouldn't understand.

He's never been proud of me because… music is my life.

He hates that I'm a musical Goth instead of a brain dead jock." Snowgre told her.

Snowflake nodded.

She sensed a common anguish in his heart like hers.

She then followed him into the Jade Palace.

He'd been curious after what Snowflake had told him about the Mystic Rose bracelet.

He had a feeling the other pure hearted one was with Leah.

Leah was curious about the pendant Carley was wearing.

She'd found it in a blue box with a lock.

Carley had been able to open it while she hadn't.

It was a silver heart with a huge blue stone in it with a black rose.

For some reason the stone had glowed when Carley had put it on.

She then saw Snowgre come in followed by Snowflake.

"Where.. did you get that?" Snowgre asked Carley.

"Leah found it but why is it glowing?" she answered.

"Because you're the one that can use it's power.

It's the Black Rose pendant, sister of the Mystic Rose bracelet.

I can use the bracelet because I'm pure hearted.

Zaku wants to take over the Village but we can stop him." Snowflake explained.

But then Snowgre began to clutch his head as he heard teasing voices along with his own voice as a child in his head.

"N-No!

My head, it hurts!" he whispered in agony.

Leah wondered why his head was sore.

"Wait here!

I'll be right back!" she told him as Carley saw Snowgre faint onto the floor.

"_This is really bad._

_I've never seen Snowg like this." _She thought as she laid his furry head on a cushion.

Leah then came in followed by Shrek.

He was wearing a hooded cloak so he wouldn't freak out any villagers.

"Oh no, not again!

This happened a while ago.

He always get these head aches after…. What happened when he was five.

I have to get his medication." He told them as Carley followed him to the house.

He got out a vial and syringe from the medicine cabinet.

"Why are you getting those for?" she asked curious.

"It's Snowg's medicine.

Every time he gets one of those head aches, Fiona and I have to give him a shot.

I'm going to need your help.

It's a little hard for us to adminster the shot." He explained to her.

He sighed as he and her walked back to the Jade Palace.

Leah was worried.

Snowgre was flailing his arms in a defensive stance.

"Please stop it!

I… just want to be your friend.

We are family." He said in his sleep.

Shrek sighed as they walked into Carley's room.

"We have to do this now." He said as Snowgre clutched his head in agony as his furry body shook with fear.

It's aura was glowing and blue.

Leah then heard him cry as the needle went in his arm.

"I'm sorry Snowg but I had to do that.

Your… head ache was nearly getting worse." He told him as he put a bandage on the area.

Snowgre looked shaken as he felt sleepy but he didn't want to.

Tears were in his eyes as his hands shook.

Leah and Shrek walked out of there for a while.

"Will he… be okay?" she asked him.

"Yes. That always happens when this happens.

He's the victim of amnesia after what happened to his parents.

Our entire family were coming for a reunion.

Snowgre was only five at the time.

He was trying to play with his other cousins when it happened.

They were very cruel to him and he wanted them to leave him alone but he ran back to his cave but before he got there, an avalanche hit while his parents were still there.

He was caught in it but somehow the snow swirled around him protecting him but he hit his head on a rock.

That's how he lost his memories of his parents.

None of the other members of our family wanted him so Fiona and I took him in.

He never fit in with the cousins at all.

Pretty soon the head aches started and it was a result of the incident.

Ever since…. I feel sad for him not having a family or parents.

He's alone in the world." He explained.

Leah was stunned at that.

"You feel sad for him because you're the only one who cares about him." They heard a voice say.

They saw Carley standing in her door way.

"How much did you hear?" Leah asked her.

"A little. I only listened to the bit about him not fitting in with his cousins.

I can relate to that." She answered him.

He then saw her go back in as things were quiet.

Snowgre was just sitting there in a ball.

"Hey you okay?" she said softly sitting beside him on the floor

"I... I feel so blue.

Why don't you be freaked by me?

Don't I disgust you?" he answered sadly.

"No way do you disgust me.

You're awesome.

Besides you and I have things in common and you're like the brother I never had.

Somebody who loves me as a brother." she replied.

She then stroked his fur gently.

It seemed to be calming him down along with her voice.

"I understand your pain of wanting your family to love you.

But they're losers if they can't see the wonderful person you are.

Besides you're soft and fluffy like a bear." she told him.

He laughed hearing that.

"Thanks. I feel better.

I wonder why I keep getting head aches.

I hate getting shots." he told her.

"Me too." she told him as Leah came in.

She noticed he was in better shape than before.

"What improved his mood?" she asked her.

"Nothing. Just my Dragon Warrior charm." she told her playfully as they kissed.

Fiona understood but it made her think of Snow back home and the strong relationship they had.

"She has a big heart, big and warm enough to melt Snowg's sadness fit.

Maybe she's ready." Shrek thought as he saw Snowgre go for a snack.

Fiona watched as Carley showed up at the house.

"Can we talk?" Shrek said to her.

"Yeah what about?" she asked.

"Not here. Meet me at the peach tree outside the bunk house when the others all go to bed, okay?" he said.

"Sure. See you later." Carley told him as the dinner gong sounded.

Po noticed she was more quiet than ever at dinner.

She was thinking about what her friend had told her.

Leah knew what it was about because Shrek had told her eariler but made her swear to keep it a secret plus she couldn't tell Carley or Snowgre the reason why Snowgre had those head aches.

It was midnight and the other Masters were asleep except for Shifu but he wouldn't mind.

She then snuck out of the bunk house and went to sit under the peach tree as her ogre friend and strong father figure arrived...


End file.
